Side:YOSHIKO
|birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |occupation = Choreographer |active = 2000-present ( years) |agency = |blog = }} YOSHIKO is a dance choreographer working for Hello! Project. She is mainly in charge of Morning Musume, ANGERME, Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory, and Tsubaki Factory's choreographies. She has also taught dances for cover group Team Okai."からの〜" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2012-10-11. The first Hello! Project song she choreographed was "Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" by Kiiro 5."あ♡" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-05-15. Profile *'Nickname:' 445 *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O Groups in charge of Songs Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai *Jiriri Kiteru *Rival *Maji Bomber!! Country Musume *Uwaki na Honey Pie ℃-ute *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *SHOCK! *Dance de Bakoon! *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kanashiki Amefuri *Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *The Curtain Rises GAM *Thanks! *Melodies Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa *Ten Made Nobore! *Say! Hello! *Onna no Sono *Crying *Seishun Beat was 16 *Table Seki Aitetemo Counter Seki *"Koi Shitai Shintou" *"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne *Isshakudama de Buppanase! Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Are Kore Shitai! *Senobi *Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa *Wonderful World *Ça va ? Ça va ? *CHOICE & CHANCE *Ai・Ai・Gasa *Umaretate no Baby Love *Erabareshi Watashitachi *GIRLS BE AMBITIOUS *Ai no Diving *Tick-Tock Watashi no Shun *Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! *Tsudzuiteiku STORY *Next is you! *Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai *Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM Kikkawa Yuu *URAHARA Temptation *Ii jan *Amai Melody *"Suki" no Kazoekata *Hana *Akane Disco *WILDSTRAWBERRY *Stairways *Charming Shoubu Sedai|Ha wo Kuishibare! *Charming Shoubu Sedai Kira☆Pika *Hana wo Puun *Futari wa NS Kobushi Factory *Nen ni wa Nen *Survivor *Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan *Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta *Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) *Sakura Night Fever *Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin *Osu! Kobushi Tamashii *Samba! Kobushi Janeiro *Bacchikoi Seishun! *Ora wa Ninkimono *Isogaba Maware *Mijuku Hanjuku Torotoro *Kenmei Blues *Zanshin *GO TO THE TOP!! *Kobushi no Hana *Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa Mano Erina *Love&Peace=Paradise Matsuura Aya *LOVE Namida Iro *100kai no KISS *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ *Yeah! Meccha Holiday *The Bigaku *Chocolate Damashii Melon Kinenbi *Kousui MilkyWay *Anataboshi Morning Musume *Otoko Tomodachi *Suki na Senpai *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three *The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming *Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke *Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe *Password is 0 *TIKI BUN *Shabadaba Doo~ *Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru *Yuugure wa Ameagari *Ima Koko Kara *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi *ENDLESS SKY *Sou ja nai *Jealousy Jealousy *Wakain da shi! S/mileage / ANGERME *aMa no Jaku *Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai *Suki-chan *Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! *Yumemiru Fifteen *○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! *Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Short Cut *Uchouten LOVE *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Ee ka!? *"Ii Yatsu" *Mystery Night! *Eighteen Emotion *Aa Susukino *Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *Taiki Bansei *Otome no Gyakushuu *Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku *Itoshima Distance *Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru *Wasurete Ageru Taiyou to Ciscomoon *HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou Tsubaki Factory *Seishun Manmannaka! *Kedakaku Sakihokore! *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ *Hitorijime *Hatsukoi Sunrise *Just Try! *Uruwashi no Camellia Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu *Koi☆Kana *Balalaika *Happy☆彡 *Chance! v-u-den *Aisu Cream to My Purin Concerts ℃-ute *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~"モリモリ" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-03-29. Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~"連休ですねっっ" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-07-17. *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER"長い１日" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-07-11. *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013"なんか♬" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-03-04. Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~"10月10日は☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-10-10. Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~"秋ツアースタート" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2016-09-17. *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~"仙台☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-10-10. Melon Kinenbi *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~"リハリハ～！" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-02-14. *Melon Kinenbi 10th Anniversary Live "Seitan 3654nichi Kanshasai""祝10周年！" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-02-19. Michishige Sayumi *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~"SAYUMINGLANDOLL〜再生〜アゲイン☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-07-05. Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~"in 横浜アリーナ" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-12-16. *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~"おつかれいな～" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-05-21. *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~"ツアーファイナル" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-11-28. *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume"4ヶ月ぶりの" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-12-14. *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~"ツアーFINAL" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-05-31. *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (with Kinoshita Natsuko)"さてさて〜〜" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-09-20."感動の卒業式でした" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-11-27. *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~"5.27 武道館" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-05-27. *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~"秋ツアースタート☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2017-09-24. S/mileage / ANGERME *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory""ぶっちゃけますと" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-06-13. *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~"in 大阪" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2011-10-08. *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~"終わっちゃった" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2012-11-11. *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~"1年ぶりの" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2013-11-07. *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~"ツアーはじまりました" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-03-16. *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~"715 武道館" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2014-07-16. *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring"春ツアー☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2015-03-14. Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade"届いたよ～part-2" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2010-02-07. Musicals *LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *SMILE FANTASY! *Week End Survivor *TRIANGLE *Thank You Very Berry (2015) *Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *MODE *JK Ninja Girls *Pharaoh no Haka *Yumemiru Television *Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ Auditions *S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! *Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition *Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition *Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! *2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition References }} External Links *Official Blog Category:Staff members Category:1969 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:October Births Category:Blood Type O